


I've got you, don't let go.

by IcegoddessLexra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcegoddessLexra/pseuds/IcegoddessLexra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi dangles from the precipice, Rei holds onto hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you, don't let go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/gifts).



> Just today I discovered a wonderful site called artprompts.org it is what it sounds. One of the prompts I got was something along the lines of "Hold on, don't let go." Immediately I was hit with vivid imagery. 
> 
> Oh this was also drawn and written for JetWolf's tumblr KeyofJetWolf. My tumblr handle is tempora-bellatorem.

The sky drowned in colors. Vibrant bright oranges, their light a dimming ember of flame stretching across the horizon; joining with deep rich royal purples and blue, the sunset bled like an oozing open wound. Blistering heat blighted the air, despite it approaching dusk. Eye watering warm air caressed the flush skin of the two women trekking across the open desert.

"Run, Usagi!" The taller of the two yells as she tugs the sluggish pony-tailed blonde forward. Her own ebony mane of hair sticks to the back of her sweaty neck, slowing her down. So incensed by the intense heat and sweat, Rei is tempted to burn her hair away. Instead she twists her head to look at Usagi, who is oh so tired and has stopped her running.

Urgency floods amethyst hues, widening with fear. "Usagi!" Rei puffs out, short of breath herself. "We have to go on..." This is said much more softly than the previous two sharp barks. Rei's hands limp, sagging uselessly to her sides. They had been running for quite some time. She looks past Usagi and see only endless desert. Maybe they were far enough away now.

"Rei-chan, I'm thirsty." This is said in a surprisingly calm manner and without an expected whine. Rei's eyes droop in sympathy. If only she were Ami and could call upon water to help.

"Then lets go, Usagi. The sooner we find our way out of here, the sooner we get reunited and can go home." The hopeful look Usagi gave Rei in return was more than enough to refuel her. "Come on." Rei whispers gently, grabbing Usagi's right hand.

 

This time they walk slowly, too tired to run any longer. Besides, their adversary seemed to have disappeared.

As Rei walked she couldn't help but look out at the vast expanse of desert. It reminded her of another plain, snowy and apocalyptic. She shudders and shoves the thought aside, this wasn't the time. Looking back at Usagi Rei gasps. The youma was fast approaching, dust billowing behind it in it's speedy advance.

"Run!" Rei urges, adrenaline forcing her to grab her princess and turn to run. Usagi complains but willfully follows, albeit slowed down due to her giant white wings. Inwardly cursing, not for the last time, at Usagi's eternal fuku, Rei's grip on Usagi's hand increases. She'd run for them both.

Suddenly, too soon, they reach an outcropping of giant stone mountains. Rei skids on her heels, outwardly cursing. They teeter on the edge but just barely manage to stop themselves from toppling over. Their youma bellows, wind gushes past them and the air sizzles. Black ribbons of energy streak past Rei and grab Usagi. Her scream chills Rei to her deepest core. The electricity stops, Usagi doesn't.

 

And then Usagi staggers over the edge.

 

"Usagi!" Rei screams, youma forgotten as she swiftly grabs the blonde's hand before she falls out of reach. Usagi terrified scream and then yelp as the jagged rock bites into her skin rubs Rei raw, but at least she hasn't fallen.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi whimpers, her cerulean pools looking up into Rei's swimming violets.

"I've got you Usagi." Rei grumbles, her legs biting into the hard dirt and rock. She hisses but shoves the pain away.

"Let go Rei. Otherwise we both fall."

"No!" Rei's grip gets tighter, she can hear the youma approaching from behind.

"Rei, the youma!" Usagi cries, her voice echoing across the vast rocks.

"Hang on, Usagi. I've got you, don't let go!"

 

The latter sentence is barked out with anger. Rei looks down, trying to see Usagi's expression but her bangs have covered her eyes. She sees her bright smile and relaxes. She doesn't see the tears fall from Usagi's eyes and track down her dirty cheeks, she doesn't feel her own tears burn at her eyes. She does feel Usagi's hand slip ever so slightly.

"Sorry Rei-chan." Usagi whispers, the wind almost carrying away her words. Her hand wiggles, Rei's eyes widen, and her hand slips free from her glove. Time slows as Rei screams, her heart bursting as she sits frozen eyes glued to the glove in her hand. As Usagi falls, Usagi doesn't scream, Usagi doesn't cry, Usagi smiles.

_Sorry Rei-chan._

Rei's bellow of pain twists her around to glare at the youma who has finally reached the Martian senshi. Violet eyes flicker, then narrow. Flame ignites from her finger tips. The already blistering desert night soars into an inferno as Sailor Mars manages to burn not only the youma into ash but the rocks around her as well. Her agonized scream does nothing to quell the grief resting in her soul.

 

Link [here](http://i.imgur.com/TXb70OJ.png). 


End file.
